


Longing

by agent_florida



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/agent_florida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could I get something with Doc pining for O'Malley after he's gone? And having fantasies about O'Malley dominating him or something OwO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

It was lonely here at Last Resort.  
  
Doc knew the layout here like the back of his hand; it was where O’Malley had planned his world domination with Lopez’s help. But it was so different without anyone else here to keep him company. He had been reassigned here more than a year ago, with hardly a living soul in sight during that entire time, but just the other day, he had thought he heard voices sounding like the comrades he had left behind in Blood Gulch. He had been so excited that he had sprinted from his usual corner of the facility down to the beach, but once he got there, either they had disappeared, or he had completely hallucinated them.  
  
It wasn’t good for him to be alone for so long; he didn’t need a degree to realize that, so it was a good thing he had never completed his course. Still, he had been completely unprepared for feeling so alone, and the heaviness in his heart intensified whenever he thought of the last time he had been here. He had had O’Malley back then, and however messed up their relationship had been, at least he had been able to count on someone who was always there with him, even if he wasn’t always there  _for_  him.  
  
He slumped on the steps that led up to the main set of warehouses. Some days, he felt like he just didn’t have the energy to go on. He couldn’t believe he was admitting this to himself, but it had been easier with O’Malley here, his hatred becoming a driving force for his body and a catalyst for his own pacifist nature. It had been easier to function as two minds instead of one, because they complemented each other so perfectly, O’Malley’s motivation tempered by Doc’s kindness. He had learned things, too, things about himself that he thought he had never wanted to know.  
  
 _“You’re not a pacifist because you can’t stand to hurt other people.”_  O’Malley’s voice echoed in his head.  _“You’re a pacifist because you want them to hurt you instead.”_  
  
Just the memory of his voice made Doc yearn for him again, yearning in ways that made his codpiece feel uncomfortable and his skin feel itchy. He reached down to free some of the catches in his armor, but instead of making him feel better, it made him feel worse; he was erect beneath there, just from the memory of the thing that had shared his mind with him.  
  
The last time he had seen his own cock this hard had been when O’Malley had been – he didn’t want to think about it, but as he shucked off a glove, the memory came to him again, uncalled for and completely inappropriate.  
  
 _“You hate yourself for this, don’t you,” O’Malley hissed inside his mind as he possessed Doc’s right hand, dragging it up one naked thigh, drawing it ever closer to his erection. “You were always taught that this was a sin, that this was hurting yourself, that you should never hurt yourself. Yes, hate yourself. Hate me for doing this to you. I feed on this, it makes me stronger…”_  
  
His hand belonged to himself now, but he still felt that it wasn’t under his control as he gently grasped himself, stroking smoothly, not daring to breathe as the small sensations overtook his senses. His imagination and his memory were teaming up to go wild in his mind, creating strange fantasy-realities, half-misremembered snippets of conversation teaming up with all-too-clear carnal memories.  
  
 _And sometimes, O’Malley would shut him off from the outside world, demand his attention in a corner of his mind, do unspeakable things to his unreal flesh, abuse him until Doc couldn’t help but cry out his name…_

His fist clenched harder, and his movements came faster. His breath, coming in short pants, was fogging up the inside of his helmet, and he knew that someone could walk by at any minute and see what a mess he was making of himself. And suddenly it wasn’t just the memories clouding his mind, but a vivid fantasy, imagining what O’Malley would do if he found him here, turned on and vulnerable and feeling guilty as sin.

_“What is this here?” In his fantasies, O’Malley always had his own body, skinny, redheaded and freckled, a deviant smile constantly plastered across his face. “I don’t believe I gave you permission to touch yourself while I was away.”_

“Please,” Doc said aloud, the word coming out breathier than he had intended. Was he really that desperate?

_“You’re going to hate what I do to you for this,” O’Malley said as he leaned over to bite at his ear. “And that’s what will make it so delectable. My little medic, so easily perverted, so willing to martyr himself for my pleasures…”_

And Doc could almost feel a pair of fantasy hands creeping along his skin, imaginary fingers plunging inside him to violate him, illusory nails scratching at him and drawing blood, and then the sensation of a mouth followed with it, nipping at his neck and shoulders. His skin felt like it was burning, and he fisted his cock harder, harder, a wave of pleasure rising inside him as he imagined all the sick, nasty things O’Malley would do to him for this.

_“Yes, that’s right,” O’Malley whispered to him, watching as Doc became more and more of a mess under his capable hands. “Let me hurt you. Let me dominate you. Submit to me, you fool. Submit…”_

And Doc yelped inside his helmet as finally, for the first time since O’Malley had left him, he was able to orgasm, twitching helplessly at the intense feelings threatening to overwhelm him. A few moments later, and his own sticky cum was drying on his armor, but somehow, he just couldn’t bring himself to care. He was alone here, and no one else would know. No one but him, and he would gladly carry the guilt around if it meant he could feel a little closer to O’Malley.

It was lonely here at Last Resort, but if he could pretend O’Malley was here, perhaps he wouldn’t feel so desperately alone.


End file.
